Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Series
Join Simba, the Lion King, his friends Timon and Pumbaa, his beloved Lion Queen Nala and their whole Jungle Adventure Crew as they go out on an adventure outside Disney and the Pride Lands where they will meet new friends, battle against old and new enemies, bring enemies to justice, and saving the world at the same time. List of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures: *The Jungle Book *Tarzan *Brother Bear *101 Dalmatians *Aladdin *Mulan *Kung Fu Panda *A Goofy Movie *The Legend of Tarzan: The Poisoned River *Beauty and the Beast *Scooby-Doo *The Tigger Movie *Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: House of Bloo *Kirby: Halloween Special *Sesame Street Present: Follow That Bird *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *Foster's Home of Imaginary Friends: Halloween Special *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Good Wilt Hunting *Scooby Doo 2: Monster's Unleashed *The Wild (requested by Charlie Quicc) *The Princess and the Frog *The Swan Princess *Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventues of Dumbo *Alice in Wonderland *Home on the Range *Lilo and Stitch *The Emperor's New Groove *Tarzan and Jane *The Great Mouse Detective *Tarzan 2 *The Return of Jafar *Robin Hood *The Fox and the Hound *DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Hercules *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *The Little Mermaid *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventures Begins *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *The Jungle Book 2 *The King and I *Quest for Camelot *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster *Brother Bear 2 *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Ice Age *Hoodwinked *Horton Hears a Who! *How To Train Your Dragon *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Bolt *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Noah's Ark *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Up *Balto *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Rock-a-Doodle *The Pebble and the Penguin *Oliver & Company *Pinocchio *Cats Don't Dance *The Rescuers *The Swan Princess II: Escape From Castle Mountain *The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure *The Flintstones *Osmosis Jones (requested by BrerJake90) *The Princess Diaries (requested by DisneyDaniel93) *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Robots *Open Season *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of A Bug's Life *Monsters Inc. *WALL-E *Lion of Oz *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *The Aristocats *Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World version) (Note: King Julien, Maurice, and Mort will be absent in this film because they were in the Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!) *The Rescuers Down Under (requested by Yru17) *Mulan II (requested by Yru17) *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (requested by Yru17) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Treasure Planet *Bambi (a SpongeBob SquarePants/Lion King mixed crossover film, including Bambi II, made by both Scroopfan3212311 and LionKingRulezAgain1) *Animals United *Mary Poppins *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Rio *Epic Mickey *Piglet's Big Movie (made by DisneyDaniel93, requested by LionKingRulezAgain1) *An American Tail (made by DisneyDaniel93, requested by LionKingRulezAgain1) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *The Incredibles *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Cars *George of the Jungle *George of the Jungle 2 *Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge (requested by Yru17, video game prequel to Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (requested by Yru17, a midquel to The Fox and the Hound) *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *Muppets from Space *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Brave *Wreck-It-Ralph *Winnie the Pooh ABC's (requested by Yru17) *Winnie the Pooh 123's (requested by Yru17) *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (requested by Yru17, direct-to-DVD prequel to Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *101 Dalmations II: Patch's London Adventure (remake made by LionKingRulez) *Monsters Unversity (an upcoming prequel to Monsters, Inc.) *Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King *The Swan Princess Christmas (requested by Yru17) *Mickey and the Magical Map *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Balto II: Wolf Quest (requested by Yru17) *Balto III: Wings of Change (requested by Yru17) *Mater and the Ghostlight (requested by Yru17, short film) *Cars 2 (requested by Yru17) *Peter Pan *Return to Neverland *Frozen *The Nut Job *How to Train your Dragon 2 *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster *Return to Neverland *Dinosaur (requested by Nikkdisneylover8390) *The Little Polar Bear (requested by CoolZDanethe5th) *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterious Island (requested by CoolZDanethe5th) *Sailor Moon R: The Movie (requested by Luke Yannuzzi) TV Series *TaleSpin *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Cars Toons: Maters Tall Tales (requested by Yru17, miniseries) *The Legend of Tarzan *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Sailor Moon (requested by Hiatt Grey) *101 Dalmatians: The Series (requested by CoolZDanethe5th) *Lady and the Tramp *Dumbo Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DeviantART